


She's More Than That

by wlw0with0reader



Series: Who She Is [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com*Gif not mine





	She's More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

After Winn came back from confronting Alex, you held on to him like a lifeline. As your brother, he was more than happy to comfort you and to be there for you. He felt guilty for pushing you and Alex together. If he hadn’t, your heart wouldn’t be in such pain right now. He was absolutely devastated seeing you like this. 

Growing up, Winn saw how kids were cruel to you because of your size, but he never saw you break down. He wasn’t so lucky either. So the two of you were not only siblings to one another, but best of friends. And now? Seeing you break down for the first time in years was breaking his heart. You didn’t deserve this cruelty. Winn mentally made a promise to himself that you could stay here with him for as long as you wanted. Hell, it was better than staying with Alex. Speaking of Alex, he was confused. Why would Alex be crying when she was the one to hurt you and say all those things to you?

______

Alex was beyond furious. Furious at herself and at her father. She knew she had lost the best girlfriend she ever had when you cried and left. 

 

“I’m here. What do you want?”

“Is that any way to talk to your father, Alex?”

“Father? Are you kidding me right now? My real father died all those years ago when he was first taken from us.”

“Yet, you still showed up, Alex.”

“Only because I don’t want Y/N to be hurt in whatever scheme you have next.”

“It’s not my scheme.”

“You know what I mean. The last time it was Lillian’s scheme, and since we currently have her and her top lieutenants in custody, you’re part of someone else’s scheme. I did what you wanted.”

“Look, you’re better off without Y/N in your life. You can be with another woman after you help me.”

“Y/N isn’t just some woman to me! She’s more than that! And why would I ever help the man who betrayed not just me or my mother, but the DEO? You betrayed your own friends! For what?”

“I helped out last time, didn’t I?”

“Only after you helped Lillian and her people round up all of those aliens! That wasn’t even you helping us. That was you doing what you were supposed to be doing. Fixing your mistakes. So what did my  _brilliant_  father get himself involved in now? Killing Supergirl?”

“Alex, that’s enough! Kara is a daughter to me. I wouldn’t do such a thing!”

“Your previous wrongdoings lead me to believe otherwise. What is it?”

“I’m telling you, you’re better off without Y/N and Winn in your life. You need to drive them away from the city for as long as you can. There are two nuclear bombs that are waiting to be activated as soon as Y/N and Winn are captured.”

“Why would the people responsible need Y/N and Winn?”

“Because the both of them aren’t exactly human. Yes, their dad’s human, but their real mother? She was not. Lillian wasn’t the only one who held such opinions about aliens. She was, however, the only one who wanted to ship them out of here. The individual I have been working with has no qualms of killing every single alien as well as every single human who loves them. You need to at least tell J’ohn all of this. He can order Winn to leave. Y/N would of course follow Winn. I saw she went straight to her brother’s place after you ended things.”

“There’s something in Winn and Y/N that would easily activate these bombs. What is it? Their blood?”

“Yes. Because they are the only two of their kind on this planet, even with half of their birth mother’s DNA, it’s enough to activate the bombs. I’m sure you’ve heard the news. Other aliens have been found in hospitals with their blood taken from them.”

“We only know of two cases reported. There are over a hundred species of aliens in National City.”

The more Alex’s father explained, the more anger Alex had. She needed to speak with J’ohn right away. She needed you to be safe.

_______

“Y/N, don’t finish unpacking your things. You need to repack, and I need to start packing enough clothes for at least a month.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s a direct order from J’ohn. Someone has been wanting to take both of us for their purposes. And J’ohn doesn’t want to make it easy for us to get captured.”

“Where will we go?”

“Far away from here.”

You and Winn quickly packed your belongings within ten minutes. By that time, several DEO agents you knew were helping you. You had convinced Winn to clean up a little, making it seem as though you two would be returning soon. You even typed up a fake schedule so that if anyone were to come to the apartment, the DEO would know. Luckily, for surveillance, the two of you already had hidden cameras in every room, so you could get a chance of having some footage of whoever entered your apartment. 

After loading up a car (J’ohn had told you to use a different car than your own), you and Winn drove off. You were glad for the little road trip. You needed to take your mind off of Alex and everything else. Plus, you and Winn had been wanting to spend more time together. There were silver linings after all. 

Meanwhile, Alex along with twenty other agents started searching for the bombs. Her father could only give a general area of where the bombs might be placed, but at least it was a start. And until it was safe for everyone and for you to come back, Alex wouldn’t rest. And she hoped that at the very least, she could apologize to you. Even if it meant that the two of you never got back together. 


End file.
